pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
XY004: Een Vriendschap met Knetterende Konen!
(Engels:A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!) is de 4de aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 4de aflevering van het 17de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY. Plot Nadat Ash Fetchling had gevangen vervolgen Ash en zijn vrienden hun reis naar Santalune City. Wanneer Bonnie Pikachu en Flecthling wat eten wil geven springt Dedenne uit de bosjes en steelt hij wat Pokémon voer. Daarna wil Bonnie dat Clemont achter Dedenne aan gaat en hem voor haar vangt, wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden Dedenne achtervolgen springt hij in een gat in de grond. Pikachu en Bunnelby volgen Dedenne door het ondergrondse gangenstelsel, wanneer Pikachu Dedenne ziet springt Pikachu op Dedenne af waardoor ze door het gangenstelsel rollen en de rest kwijtraken. Kan Pikachu de weg naar Ash terugvinden en zal Clemont Dedenne vangen voor Bonnie? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Bonnie en de rest zijn opzoek naar Dedenne.Deze aflevering begint op hetzelfde punt waar de vorige aflevering stopte. Serena kreeg van Professor Sycamore haar Kalos Pokédex en mocht daarna haar Starter Pokémon kiezen. Voor Serena was dit echter geen moeilijk keus omdat ze thuis al had besloten welke Pokémon ze wou hebben. Ze liep toen naar Fennekin toe en vroeg of Fennekin haar Pokémon wou worden, Fennekin wou dit heel graag en zo begon Serena's Pokémon reis. Ondertussen zijn Ash, Clemont en Bonnie aan rusten in een bos in de buurt van Santalune City. Bonnie is druk bezig met het verzorgen van Pikachu. Terwijl Bonnie Pikachu aan het schoonmaken is, komt ze erachter dat Pikachu het heel fijn vindt als je hem over z'n staart aait. Daarna vroeg Bonnie aan Ash of hij Fletchling uit zijn pokébal kon halen zodat zij Pikachu en Fletchling wat te eten kon geven. Maar wanneer Bonnie Pikachu en Fletchling eten wil geven, rent Dedenne uit de bosjes en steelt hij wat Pokémon voer van Bonnie. Wanneer Bonnie erachter komt dat dit dezelfde Dedenne is als uit de vorige aflevering, wil ze dat Clemont hem voor haar vangt. Maar voordat Clemont Dedenne kon vangen rende hij er alweer vandoor. Het drietal besloot om achter Dedenne aan te rennen. Tijdens de achtervolging sprong Dedenne ineens in een gat in de grond. Terwijl iedereen Dedenne zoekt in het ondergrondse gangenstelsel, pakt Clemont Pikachu vast in plaats van Dedenne waardoor hij van Pikachu een schok krijgt. Daarna sprong Pikachu weer in het gat en vond hij Dedenne. Pikachu sprong naar Dedenne toe waardoor ze beide door het gangenstelsel rolde en in een ravijn terecht kwamen. Dedenne wou daarna wegrennen, maar Pikachu hield hem tegen en zorgde ervoor dat ze samen opzoek gingen naar Ash, Clemont en Bonnie. Team Rocket kijkt ondertussen naar Pikachu en Dedenne en besluiten dat het nu de tijd is om Pikachu te stelen omdat Ash en zijn vrienden niet in de buurt zijn. Ondertussen komen Ash en zijn vrienden erachter dat Dedenne en Pikachu niet meer in het ondergrondse gangenstelsel zitten. Terwijl Bonnie teleurgestelde is omdat ze Dedenne weer kwijt is, maakt Ash zich zorgen om Pikachu. Ondertussen zijn Pikachu en Dedenne nog steeds opzoek naar Ash en zijn vrienden, maar wanneer Dedenne honger heeft, besluit Pikachu om een Sitrus Berry voor hem te plukken. Terwijl Dedenne aan het eten is, valt Team Rocket aan en gooien ze een elektronisch net naar Pikachu en Dedenne. Pikachu ziet het net en weet het samen met Dedenne te ontwijken. Ondertussen weet Ash nog steeds niet waar Pikachu is en besluit hij dat zijn Fletchling in de lucht opzoek moet naar Pikachu. Ondertussen achtervolgt Team Rocket nog steeds Pikachu en Dedenne, wanneer Pikachu en Dedenne besluiten de klif te beklimmen, behalen ze een grote voorsprong op Team Rocket. Omdat Pikachu en Dedenne zo'n grote voorsprong hebben, besluit James dat zijn Inkay Tackle moet gebruiken op Dedenne. Team Rocket slaagde erin om Dedenne te verwonden, maar wanneer Inkay Pikachu en Dedenne insluit valt het tweetal in een rivier. Team Rocket aarzelt geen moment en ze achtervolgen Pikachu en Dedenne in een opblaasbaar bootje, maar wanneer Team Rocket langs Dedenne en Pikachu vaart, blijkt de stroming te sterk zijn waardoor ze Pikachu en Dedenne kwijtraken. Later knalt het bootje tegen een rots op waardoor het bootje kapot gaat en Team Rocket er vandoor schiet. thumb|250px|Fennekin geeft Serena haar hoed terug nadat ze Vespiquen heeft weggejaagd.Ondertussen vindt Fletchling Pikachu en de gewonde Dedenne. Iets later wordt Pikachu herenigt met de groep, maar Pikachu wil niet dat ze hem knuffelen, maar dat ze Dedenne beter maken. Omdat Dedenne gewond is maakt Clemont een machine waarmee hij elektriciteit aan Dedenne kon geven. De machine werkte en Dedenne werd beter, maar Clemont kon de machine niet uit zetten waardoor deze ontplofte. Daarna verschijnt Team Rockt ineens weer en willen ze Dedenne en Pikachu stelen, maar onder commando van Clemont weet Dedenne met behulp van zijn Nuzzle Inkay uit te schakelen en zorgt hij er samen met Pikachu voor dat Team Rocket ervandoor schiet. Daarna laat Dedenne zich vrijwillig door Clemont vangen en worden Dedenne en Bonnie goede vrienden. Iets later die dag, lopen Serena en haar Fennekin ook door het bos opzoek naar een Pokémon Center. Serena zag een man staan en wou aan hem vragen of hij wist waar het Pokémon Center was, maar die man bleek een Vespiquen te zijn. Vespiquen wou Serena aanvallen, maar Fennekin beschermde haar trainer met haar Ember aanval, hierdoor vluchtte de Vespiquen het bos in. Daarna rent een Zuster Joy naar Serena toe en vraagt aan haar of alles goed gaat en vertelt Serena dat hier in de buurt een Pokémon Center is. Serena is heel blij omdat te horen en rent vrolijk met Fennekin naar het Pokémon Center. Blurb: Pokémon.nl In het lab van Professor Sycamore moet Serena kiezen tussen een Chespin, Fennekin en Froakie, als eerste Pokémon. Haar Pokédex vertelt iets over alle drie, en dan zegt ze tegen de professor dat ze haar keus al heeft gemaakt voordat ze kwam. Het wordt Fennekin. Ondertussen zijn onze helden op weg naar Santalune City voor het eerste gymgevecht van Ash. Bonnie laat zien dat ze ervan houdt om voor Pokémon te zorgen. Ze geeft Pikachu een bad en helpt dan Fletchling met het schoonmaken van zijn vleugels. Net als de twee Pokémon gaan zitten voor een lekker hapje, schiet de Dedenne, die onze helden eerder zijn tegengekomen, uit een bosje en pikt het eten. Bonnie wil dat Clemont deze schattige Pokémon voor haar vangt, maar hij rent weg en iedereen gaat erachteraan. Pikachu volgt Dedenne naar zijn hol, maar ze belanden onderaan een hoge klif, en kunnen niet terug naar de anderen. Wat nog erger is, Team Rocket heeft de twee Pokémon geobserveerd, en is nu van plan om naast Pikachu, ook Dedenne te vangen! Onze helden komen erbij, er ontstaat een hevig gevecht en Team Rocket blijft met lege handen achter, maar Dedenne is gewond geraakt. Om hem te helpen, tovert Clemont weer een van zijn uitvindingen tevoorschijn. Deze elektrische generator laadt Dedenne snel weer op, maar Clemont kan hem niet uitzetten en hij explodeert. Dedenne is gelukkig in orde, en door de helende elektriciteit van Clemont, wil hij zich bij de groep voegen. Clemont en Bonnie hebben een nieuwe Pokémon-vriend! Ondertussen reist Serena door een onheilspellende bos, en realiseert ze zich dat het snel donker wordt. Ze wil een Pokémon Center vinden waar zij en Fennekin de nacht door kunnen brengen. Ze ziet iemand achter een boom en vraagt de weg, maar wat leek op een vrouw in een gestreepte jurk, blijkt een wilde Vespiquen te zijn! Als hij aanvalt, schiet Fennekin Serena te hulp en jaagt hem weg. Dan duiken Zuster Joy en Wigglytuff op om te kijken wat er aan de hand is, en wijzen de weg naar het dichtstbijzijnde Pokémon Center. Opgelucht en blij rent Serena daar met Fennekin naartoe. Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Pokémon *Serena's Fennekin (eerder Sycamore's Fennekin)(Gekregen) *Clemont's Dedenne (eerder wilde Dedenne)(Gevangen) Aanvallen *Nuzzle *Foul Play Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Ash *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Bunnelby *Ash, Clemont, Bonnie en Pikachu doen de preview voor de volgende aflevering. *In deze aflevering wordt duidelijk dat Meowth niet de taal van de type Pokémon kan lezen. **In de film: Op Eigen Kracht kon Meowth echter wel het gesprek van Pikachu en Zapdos vertalen. *Dit is de enige aflevering waarin Dedenne in zijn Pokébal zit. Fouten *In één van de Scènes mist Jessie haar oorbellen. *In de Scène waarin Clemont's Bunnelby in een gat in de grond opzoek is naar Dedenne zitten de oren van Bunnelby naar achter wanneer de camera van achter op hem kijkt en naar voren wanneer de camera van voren naar hem kijk. Galerij XY004-Naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Serena Fennekin.png|Serena heeft haar keuze al gemaakt Serena en Fennekin de ontmoeting.png|Serena vraagt of Fennekin haar Pokémon wil worden Dedenne steelt Pikachu en Fletchling's eten.png|Dedenne steelt Pikachu en Fletchling's eten. Bonnie and Dedenne.png|Bonnie verzorgd haar net gevangen Dedenne Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie (Seizoen 17) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)